


A Season of Sehnsucht

by Arichuloco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romance, lol, not a perfect relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arichuloco/pseuds/Arichuloco
Summary: He was freezing slowly, the frost in his veins threatening to engulf him until he was nothing but ice.When he met her, the purest sunshine child he'd ever met, he thought that she could cure him as long as she was by his side.It was supposed to be an infallible plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo~ I'm trying another style since I've been having a bit of writer's block. This story is going to be told in more short and poetic bursts than my last pieces :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

He was a winter child.

Born from the cold climates, a soul that became familiar with frosty breath creeping on the edges of window panes. His world was the one where warmth was a scarce luxury, and silence a necessity. No one could hear winter children over the suffocating blanket of snow anyhow.

* * *

She was a summer child.

Daughter of the sun and sister of the golden gales. Her spirit was used to hearing laughter, a song of joy for the ones that missed the sunlight and warmth after a moment of darkness beyond the sunset. There was always a telltale twinkle in her eyes, like a secret flame hidden deep inside. Burning. Far too hot to bear.

* * *

Winter children were quiet and cool, something like an adaptation, but they were by no means frigid. It was a fear for the children of winter, you see, to finally succumb to the cold until they were nothing more than walking sculptures of ice.

He yearned for warmth, such as all of them did.

So when he saw her, surrounded by her friends of autumn and spring, he felt the cruel coils of envy creep around his neck until they twisted, twisted, twisted and choked the breath out of him. She smiled and he felt the warmth that he knew could save him, but only by a breadth. It was a small, tempting lick of heat. No one could know how much it meant to him, to bask in even the smallest fraction of that warmth.

They probably never knew what it felt like to freeze in the middle of spring. They all took it for granted.

But he wanted it.

_He needed it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should be thankful. 
> 
> But what he had just wasn't enough.

Warmth found him anyways.

High school was a new chapter of his life, and he was very lucky to find a warm friend that shared his interests. But he wasn’t warm enough.

A child of September, borderline summer, but a month of autumn.

He was almost as bright as her. He smiled and he grinned. His happiness was contagious, and his words ever so inspiring despite the simplicity. But he was an echo of a fading sun. No matter how hard he tried to radiate the same summer heat, he always fluxed into the cooler breeze, deflating once the peak of heat rose past his own limits.

His friend was warm, but not warm enough.

And it didn’t help much that they weren’t in the same year.

It always snowed while he was away. The blue always crept onto the tips of his fingers without his autumn friend there. With no one to give him the heat that he needed he had to find desperately another way to keep warm.

Fate was cruel to winter children. Always.

The snow demanded silence. 

So it was his curse to sit alone in muteness, his body not ever betraying a shiver, despite the cold beginning to suffocate him in the midst of warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fuckin love Bokuto with like 78% of my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course.
> 
> He should have known suffering comes in different forms.

He saw it.

His eyes lingered a few seconds too long, and she caught him staring.

For a moment he feared that he would get burned, that such a pure summer child born at the pinnacle of the sun’s rise would leave him scalding in a single glare. And he wasn’t quite wrong.

One glance had him flinching, the heat stinging the apples of his cheeks and burrowing deep until it spread to his collarbones and grasped at his throat. He couldn’t take it a moment longer, and he broke his gaze away, feeling like he’d done something forbidden.

But he saw it.

He felt it.

She was burning. She was boiling just beneath the surface, magma waiting to erupt in a rain of unforgiving flames, ravaging the cool nurturing earth. Absolute destruction threatened to rage through her world, the agony churning beneath going unnoticed by the life immersed in her pretty surface.

Spring offered the lingering breeze of the winter, cool but far too warm from drifting over the earth for too long. It wasn’t enough for her. Autumn had the promise of cooler winds, bringing stories of what was to come once all the leaves fell from the trees and became the bed for the noiseless fairies that fell from the sky. But stories weren’t enough for her.

He saw the look in her eyes change in that brief moment. 

Shocked. Pleading. Desperate.

Suffering. Painful. Desolate. 

She needed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O H my goooooddd. Bless [waywardscenarios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardscenarios/pseuds/waywardscenarios). This chapter would have been a mess without her.
> 
> Thank you so much <3


End file.
